1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for use in connection with installing and removing threaded nuts from a threaded bolt or stud. The ratchet wrench with nut gripping clip has particular utility in connection with capturing and holding the nut while it is being installed or removed, thereby allowing one-hand operation of the wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratchet wrenches are commonly used to install or remove a nut, particularly in locations where there is not much working room. However, a problem often encountered with these wrenches is that they tend to slip off the nut, requiring that the wrench be held on the nut with one hand while being operated with the other hand. It would be desirable to have an improved mechanism built into the wrench that captures and holds the nut while it is being removed or tightened.
The use of nut-retaining mechanism on tools is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,406 to Malcom discloses a nut holder for open-end wrenches that uses a spring wire gripping means to hold a nut in an open end wrench for assistance in starting the threading of a nut on a bolt or threaded stud. However, the Malcom '406 patent does not disclose a capturing mechanism for use with closed-end wrenches and is different in structure from the non-slip clip mechanism disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,323,672 and D359,212 to Skiba disclose a mechanism and wrench design having a locking assembly for maintaining a box wrench engaged with a bolt head that uses a small BB-type ball that is pushed outward against the bolt head by means of a resilient pad. However, the gripping mechanism of the Skiba '372 and '212 patents does not provide the non-slip capability that grips the nut from different directions on both sides of the wrench and is different in structure from that of the non-slip clip mechanism disclosed in the present invention.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,513 to Thompson discloses a wrench with nut-retaining mechanism, which has a detent that can be projected into or released from the wrench cavity by means of a thumb-operated keeper (lever) and latch for the purpose of holding a nut. However the gripping mechanism of the Thompson '513 patent is different in structure from that of the non-slip clip mechanism disclosed in the present invention, which incorporates a separate locking clip on each side of the wrench.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,168 to Speckman discloses a closed-end ratchet type wrench with a thin attached open-end wrench that can be positioned around a nut for retaining the nut while installing or removing it. However, the gripping mechanism of the Thompson '513 patent is different in structure from that of the non-slip clip mechanism disclosed in the present invention, which incorporates a separate locking clip on each side of the wrench.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,408 to Webber discloses an open-end wrench with built-in mechanism for assisting in holding the wrench on a nut while turning the nut. The mechanism uses a spring loaded lever that rotates around a pivot point to apply pressure against the nut, thereby capturing it in place. However, as with the above mentioned patents, the gripping mechanism of the Webber '408 patent is different in structure from that of the non-slip clip mechanism disclosed in the present invention, which incorporates a separate locking clip on each side of the wrench.
While the above-described tools fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ratchet wrench with non-slip gripping mechanism that allows a nut to be captured from one or both sides of the wrench.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved ratchet wrench with non-slip gripping feature that can be used for capturing and retaining a nut while turning the nut on a bolt or threaded stud. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the ratchet wrench with non-slip gripping clip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing and retaining a nut while turning the nut on a bolt or threaded stud.